


Anything For You

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Damian is going through some tough stuff and Logan offers to help





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/gifts).

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt given to me by @magicallygrimmwiccan

Damian sighed as he flopped back into bed. He knew he really should go take a shower, brush his teeth, or at least go downstairs, but he couldn’t bring himself too. This time of year is always the hardest for him to deal with. Pathetic, maybe, but he couldn’t exactly help it.

Maybe he could just lay here all day. Pretend there wasn’t anything needing his immediate attention. His commissions and other obligations could all wait until the horrible feeling of loneliness went away. Whenever that would be. A day, a week, a month, a year. Maybe it would never get better. Maybe he’d just be alone and depressed for the rest of his life.  _ “Wouldn’t that just be my luck.” _

His phone beeped at him from his nightstand. He thought about ignoring it but decided against it. He could answer his phone. With a sigh, he rolled over to grab it. He had a text message from his best friend, Logan.

**Logan:** Dee, are you doing alright?

**Dee: ** Never been better, nerd. Why do you ask?

**Logan:** It’s already half past noon and usually I hear from you anywhere from 8am-10am. What’s wrong?

**Dee:** Nothing, I told you that I’ll be fine

**Logan:** You’ll  _ be _ fine? As in you’re not fine right now?

**Dee:** Don’t read too much into my wording. You’ve been spending too much time around Picani

**Logan:** Dee, I know you. We’ve been friends for 4 years, 9 months, 2 weeks and 5 days. I can tell when something’s wrong. I know this is a bad month for you; do you want me to come over? 

**Dee:** …how do you even know things like that? Who keeps track of these things?

**Logan: ** It’s one of my many talents. I’m going to go over there, see you soon.

**Dee:** Wait, L, no, you don’t have to do that

**Dee:** L?

No answer, which likely meant he was already on his way. Great. Damian grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. He didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now… but perhaps having someone with him would help. Then again, this ridiculous crush he had on Logan would probably get in the way.

He didn’t think he could even get up to answer the door, but then again, Logan probably knew where the extra key was hidden. That nerd wanted to come over so badly, he could figure it out.

Sure enough, he got another text about thirty minutes later.

**Logan:** I’m here. May I let myself in?

**Dee:** I suppose so

Damian heard the front door open. He sighed. Maybe he could fake being happy long enough for Logan to go away. Then again, Logan would see right through him. He had this uncanny way of reading a person as easily as a book.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Damian. May I come in?”

He sighed before saying “Yeah sure, why not.”

Logan entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed. “Have you been in bed all day?” 

“Maybe,” Dee mumbled as he shifted further away.

The covers were gently pulled away from him. “I was using those, you know.” He tried to reach for the covers but Logan only pulled them further out of reach.

“Let’s go downstairs, okay? I brought some things, that’s why it took me so long. My apologies on that; I tried to hurry.”

Dee finally looked over at his best friend. Logan looked concerned, big brown eyes focused on him. Despite how awful he was feeling, his heart skipped a beat. Logan was so damn amazing, sometimes Dee wondered why he even bothered to hang out with someone like him. Surely Logan had other, better friends.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

Logan shook his head. “I wanted to. Come on, Damian. Please sit up? I know you can do this. It isn’t good to be cooped up in bed all day.”

“Haven’t you heard? It’s sad boy hours. Either be sad with me or go away.” Dee had meant to sound more harsh but it came out more as an empty threat.

Logan took Dee’s hand in his and gently squeezed. “You can be a sad boy downstairs, come on.” 

Dee said nothing. After a few moments, Logan added “I brought Subway, and your favorite ice cream. And a surprise.”

“Wh- a surprise? Logan you didn’t have to…” he stammered. Logan only smiled, the rare kind of smile that Dee had never seen him give anyone else.

“Come downstairs with me and see. Do you need help sitting up?”

“No, it’s fine I got it. Just… be patient? I’m gonna be a bit slow at first.” Logan, to his credit, was very patient, guiding Dee out of bed and down the stairs. The coffee table was covered in food, and a white plastic bag was resting on the couch. Dee reached into the bag and pulled out a snake stuffie, which he immediately hugged to his chest.

“You like it? I found it at the toy store. It reminded me of you." Dee thanked him and set the snake down on the coffee table.

"Here. Let’s sit down and we can talk while we eat.” Dee nodded and sat down, as Logan handed him a bag of food.

He opened up his bag and smirked. “You got my usual. You’re such a nerd. It’s so sweet that you have all my orders memorized.”

Logan chuckled softly. “I told you, I know you, Dee. You’re my best friend.”

The two ate in comfortable silence until finally Logan asked “Why do you do this?”

Dee looked over at Logan. “Why do I do what?”

Logan ran a hand through his dark hair. Adjusted his glasses. Took a deep breath before answering. “Around this time of year, it’s always the same. You lock yourself away, don’t talk to anyone. Not even me.”

Dee shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t know if he could explain. Didn’t know if he wanted to. But Logan was his best friend too, after all. If he couldn’t trust him, who could he trust? Maybe he’d understand. “I… well, you know. Sometimes the world just gets to be too loud, too bright, too full of expectations. And I’m not good at handling it so I just hide. Wait it out alone.”

“Why alone? You know that I… I’m here for you. Always.” Logan moved closer, and hugged Damian close. “I just want you to be okay.”

Dee froze for a moment before hugging Logan back, snuggling into his chest. “I just don’t want to bother anyone is all. It’s not like my problems really matter. You have other friends besides me. I’m sure they are more deserving of your time,” he mumbled.

Logan tilted Damian’s chin up so he could look at him. His gaze was intense, and Dee exhaled a sharp breath.

“Damian. You are never a bother, least of all to me. I may have other friends but that doesn’t mean your problems or feelings aren’t as important. That isn’t how it works.”

“Logan…” Dee could feel the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Logan. The other boy surprised him by kissing back. Dee’s heart was racing, and he finally felt something other than the crippling loneliness that had been plaguing him for the past week. 

When Dee pulled away, he was pleased to see Logan blushing too. He reached up to adjust his glasses again. “Well then. I was correct about that, it seems.”

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Correct about what?”

Logan held Damian close. “Well, I’ve had romantic feelings for you for a while now; and after careful observation and long discussions with Patton, I concluded that you reciprocated said romantic feelings.”

Damian rested his head against Logan’s shoulder. “You talked to Patton about me?”

Logan hummed softly. “I did. He’s more of an expert on romantic feelings than I am. Besides, I’m fairly confident that you’ve talked to Virgil about me.” He stroked Damian’s back, which only made him cuddle closer.

“Hmm yeah, you’re right. Thank you for everything, Logan. Really. You’re amazing.”

Logan smiled. “Anything for you, darling.”


End file.
